


MILKSHAKE

by lacerations



Category: Death Note
Genre: CreepyNear, Cuddle, EEEEEKKKKKK, Gen, M/M, Milkshake, Wammy's, dubcon cuddle by near, praying for spontaneous combustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacerations/pseuds/lacerations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello maliciously pours his mango milkshake onto Near, but doesn't get the response he expected!</p>
            </blockquote>





	MILKSHAKE

Mello, laughing evilly, began to drip his milkshake onto Near. Well, Near deserved it! Near had provoked him. By existing. And by requesting all those litres of milk that nobody knew what to do with.  
As Mello poured the frothy mango milkshake over him, Near, who loved milk and shake and froth and mango, shivered with pleasure.  
"Are you… enjoying this?" Mello stuttered in disbelief, mouth dropping open.  
"Yes," he breathed. "Why do you think I asked Roger to buy all that milk?"  
"Uh." Because you're a weird baby sheep thing that needs calcium supplements so your bones don't snap in half, thought Mello.  
"Because Mello loves mango milkshake," said Near, winking in slow motion. "Mello told me. But Near loves mango milkshake too, especially when it comes from Mello. It feels so good on my - mmmmm. More!" he begged, milkshake dripping down his face and arms, small bubbles in his hair. His white clothes were soaking, his pupils dilated. "More… Mello… " he moaned, staring up at Mello lustily, scarily.  
"There isn't any left," said the frightened Mello, retreating from Near who was crawling towards him.  
"MAKE ME ANOTHER MILKSHAKE AND POUR IT ON ME," demanded Near with the voice of Satan.  
"O-okay," said Mello, frightened, his milky coloured skin shaking slightly.  
Near, who loved milk and shake and Mello and skin, watched this and sighed happily, scrambling across the floor until he reached Mello and then pulling him down.  
"Near!" Mello objected as Near climbed on top of him and began to stroke his arms and nuzzle his neck and touch him through his clothes.  
"Near, don't," he said weakly as Near kissed his face and licked his ear and locked his hands in blonde hair.  
"Near… stop…" Mello murmured as milkshake dripped from Near onto him. There was nothing between their bare chests but a few scraps of material and milk of cow.  
"Near…"  
"Yes?" said Near.  
"Stop touching me you pervert!" So Near stopped.  
"Near!" Mello whined, kind of horny now, lying back, hair splayed out on the carpet.  
"Yes?" said Near.  
"Cuddle?" he said nervously. "I know you want to."  
"I would love to cuddle Mello!" agreed Near warmly. "But first I want something from you."  
"What?"  
"Another milkshake," Near said patiently for the third time. 'I love you,' he mouthed. 'I love you and I want you to make me another milkshake'. He sniffed Mello's eye.  
"Your eye smells of tangerine," he said. "Do you wear contact lenses?"  
"…No."  
Near moved his mouth across to Mello's ear and whispered,  
"Anothermilkshake." Chills ran up and down Mello's spine; Near's voice had tickled his brain and he began to relax again when suddenly, Near bit sharply into his ear.  
"AARGGHHH!" screamed Mello, holding his ear as blood spurted out. Frozen in a state of complete shock, he stared at Near, who had the chunk of ear in his mouth and was slowly chewing on it. Blood trickled from Mello's ear down his neck and shoulder and arm and hand. It made small tracks of liquid red flow along his slender fingers.  
"Sorry Mello," said Near, leaning in to lick Mello's arm, lapping up the blood.  
"No it's okay." Mello's face contorted. I have to get out of here, he thought urgently. As soon as possible. He no longer wanted to cuddle Near.  
"I'll make you that milkshake okay?" he said, pointing towards the kitchen as if asking permission to leave. Near nodded, granting it, eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
"Okay! And get yourself a bandaid for that ear, Mello bubble," he added kindly.  
"Y-yeah, sure thing," Mello stuttered, feeling a little faint from the blood loss.  
On the way to the kitchen Mello ran into Matt.  
"HELP ME," he whispered urgently, relieved to see his redheaded friend.  
"What's wrong?"  
"N-Near… It's Near, he molested me."  
"Uh huh."  
"He molested me and bit my ear and he wants me to pour milkshake all over him so he can molest me again, and probably BITE MY OTHER EAR MATT WHAT DO I DO?" Mello grabbed Matt's shoulders in exasperation.  
Matt chuckled, brushed Mello off, and took his lollipop out of his mouth. It smelt like apple pie and home. "Heh," he said. "Stop stalking Near maybe? Your imagination's a bit out of whack… I think you need to get out more, Mello. Maybe Roger will let-"  
"NO! Matt you don't understand, Near tried to-"  
"My sweet," Near was singing as he came skipping down the corridor. "Oh my darling! I couldn't love you more, I couldn't love - Mello!"  
"NO!" Mello screamed and ran from Near, bits of his ear coming off and flying into the walls as he turned the sharp corners of Wammy's narrow halls, looking for an escape. Maybe he could hide in Matt's room. Perfect!  
"Mello?" said Near, checking in Matt's room.  
Dear god please don't let him find me, prayed Mello, freezing, pretending to be a statue in the middle of Matt's room. Near looked around. A very lifelike life size statue of Mello was in the middle of Matt's room! 'Wow,' thought Near, 'impressive. Seems like Matt has a thing for Mello too.' He walked out of the room.  
"Matt," he said, running up to Matt. "Seen Mello?"  
"No."  
"I'm going to milk him." He had only come up with this plan four seconds ago. His feverish fetish-ridden mind worked in strange ways.  
"I don't think Mello has breasts, Near. I know for a fact he doesn't have udders."  
"I hope not, that would be disturbing!" laughed Near, who was horrified by female body parts and only liked the dick. He didn't know how milking worked, he just knew he liked milk, and Mello. Especially Mello. ESPECIALLY milk.  
"Yeah…" Matt took a careful step backwards and began to suck on his lollipop again, tasting home and feeling comforted inside his mouth. Outside his mouth however, things were getting a little awkward.  
"Mello might be in my room," said Matt, to divert attention from himself.  
"Oh." Near checked again. The statue was gone, and under Matt's bed was - Mello!  
"Mello!" Near crawled under the bed and clung onto Mello, whose face fell in horror. "Oh Mello~, my arms want to hold you but my mind says 'milkshake' but my heart yearns Mello's stylish leg and his mumby face!" Near sang out of tune, making up a song. Mello, with his mumby face, couldn't escape. He screamed silently, wishing for death. I can't believe I wanted to cuddle him, he thought.  
"Mellow Mello, your sweet embrace~" Near's high boyish voice crackled and broke as he tried to serenade Mello directly into his ear.  
By willpower alone, Mello began to spontaneously combust.  
Szzl, went Mello's insides. But Near's love created a shining bubble around them both.  
"Ice!" said Near to the bubble, and the bubble became ice, halting Mello's combustion. "You're welcome, Mello," said Near, and he sucked on Mello's nipple, trying to get milk out of it.  
"Oh god," Mello started to suffocate deliberately. "Kill me now." Suddenly he felt a very strange slurp hollow suck sensation on his chest. Near had sucked his nipple off.  
"No milk," said Near, spitting out the nipple onto the floor. Then he saw Mello's horrified face.  
"Don't be upset, Mello," said Near, patting Mello. "It'll be okay. I'll find a way to milk you. We'll live happily ever after in a castle one day…" And he clamped his little Near fingers onto Mello's back and arranged his body around Mello and squeezed him like a snake trying to suffocate its prey.  
"Thankyou god," said Mello, sincerely hoping he would die soon from lack of oxygen. But he didn't die. And Near kept cuddling him, and cuddling him, and cuddling him. Forever. It would never end.  
END.


End file.
